Can You Heal Me?
by MakeMagic
Summary: New Summary! Soubi has had to endure the constant abuse that Seimei has given him time and time again so when Kio tells him of a new type of doctor that may be able to fix his problems, what will happen? Will Soubi finally be healed of all the abuse?
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Okay so this is my first crossover fic and I need as much feed back as physically possible! no flames please they burn my fingers and my soul... There isn't much romance at first but it'll probably get more and more as the story progresses. Alright? Sound good? Ok so now let the fic begin!!!]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild, Lovless, or the song Bad Romance ( that will make sense later) no matter how many letters I write to the authors or Lady Gaga...  
**

**Can You Heal Me?**

**Chapter 1: Persuasion **

"Absolutely not"

"Soubi, you know I'm right."

"No Kio! You're not right! There are so many reasons as to why you are not right it's crazy!"

"Soubi calm down--"

"NO! Do you know what Seimei will do--"  
"Not if you don't tell him! Soubi I'll keep him away from you, I promise!"

"The answer is still no. You know what he can do Kio and I seriously doubt you could stop him"

"…"

"Look just give it up Kio"

"Will you at least think about it?"

"…I will"

"Okay it-it can't hurt by thinking about it right?"

"Yeah I guess…well good-bye then"

I then stood up and walked briskly out of the door while maintaining the little dignity I had left. I walked to my car with the same air of pride I was using to leave and got into my little Honda that Seimei bought me last year. As soon as the door closed behind me the crying started.

"_Can he really help me? S-Should I really try this? Maybe I shouldn't have said no, no I made the right choice! But it's the only help I could be getting! AHH what the hell is wrong with me?!"_ I screamed in my head.

"_Why me…"_

-------------------------**Flashback Start-------------------------------------**

"Be back by 10" Seimei stated without even looking up at me from the television. He gives me the orders and I follow…

"I will." I answer obediently.

"_Like a fucking dog to his master…" _I thought bitterly.

"…Why are you still here? You said you wanted to go so leave." Seimei snarled with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He knew I was waiting for him to say something. He just likes to make a fool out of me. Like always. As I turned and walked out the door I heard him mumble "Dumbass…" Just loud enough for me to hear. I knew by now not to confront him about such verbal insults for when I rebel pain comes. Lots and lots of pain.

I grabbed my coat, keys and headed to my car. As I pulled out of the small driveway, I saw Seimei's figure outlined in the living room window. Watching me. Making sure I went in the right direction, to the right house and not to the police like I attempted to before. That horrible, horrible attempt. I shuddered at the memory, my scars from the day seemed to tingle in recognition. My eyes still remained on the road despite the chilling memory. It wasn't a long drive but not a trip that I would like to take by foot. By now I could probably drive to this destination with my eyes closed. I was surprised that Seimei had let me go to Kio's house today. He doesn't really like me to go anywhere. The greedy bastard just keeps me to himself the majority of the time. To slowly destroy me without anyone knowing but he couldn't keep the things he did to me a secret forever. There was one person who knew, who possibly knew from day one. One person who was always my friend and always there to be my safe haven. Kio. My best friend for basically all of my life. He was there even before Seimei. Before…

Those joyous days…

I shook my head clear of those thoughts, knowing that those days were long gone.

But it was still nice to remember every now and again. I pulled into the driveway of Kio's and went to knock on the door. The muffled sound of feet running to the door signaled Kio's upcoming greeting. As soon as the footsteps ended the door flung open to reveal a familiar happy looking face.

"Sou-chan!" He cried out cheerfully.

"Hey Kio" I greeted back with a smirk on my face.

"I'm so happy Seimei-san let you come!" Kio exclaimed as I followed him inside.

"Me too, it's good to see you again." I said with a genuine smile this time.

I think I spotted a slight blush creep into his face. I could have been mistaken though.

"So what did you want to talk about Kio?" I asked. "On the phone you sounded a little vague"

The look of anxiety on Kio's face immediately made me feel worried.

"Well…uh…there's something I want to ask you…"

Kio muttered out.

"What?" The caution in my head was steadily rising.

"Well…you see I…uh…I met this guy-well I saw this Ad actually about the guy and it said-well the Ad that is- it said…not said Ad's can't tal-"

"Just. Say. It." I said with a glare.

Kio whimpered slightly at the menacing interruption.

"O-Okay…So the Ad said that this guy called Jizabel Israeli is this renowned doctor that specifically works with abusive relationship cases. He's a regular medical doctor and a therapist! Isn't that interesting? Apparently he gives you a physical check-up to see if you've been physically abused and then he talks to you like a therapist to see if you've been mentally abused as well. He just flew in from--"

"Why the hell should I care about this Jizabel guy?" I asked already knowing the answer. This time Kio waited a little bit longer to answer.

"I-I want you to see him Soubi… You and I both know you could use the help and the first two weeks is a free trial period so--"

"Absolutely not"

-**------------------Flashback End------------------------**

I pulled a cigarette out of my front pocket once I managed to stop crying. I closed my eyes to just rest a little bit as the smoke swirled and dissolved around me.

"_Should I do it? Don't be stupid! Seimei will catch me for sure…but Kio said he'd look out for me I mean he did protect me from him after the police incident… He's still too weak against Seimei if it ever came to a fight between those two and if anything ever happened to Kio…_" I thought as I leaned back in my seat, the tears gathering behind my eyes again.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" I yelled to myself angrily. My self-directed anger was interrupted by the ringtone that meant Seimei was calling. Ironically the song assigned was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. **[a/n: I know I know bad romance for those two I am that corny ok now on with the fic! Text in italics is Seimei btw]**

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I-I'm still at Kio's"

"_Stop stuttering you moron. Hurry the hell up I'm getting bored" _

"Sure I'll leave right now"

"_Good. Oh and Soubi don't forget you belong to me and only me. Make sure that Kio doesn't give you any dumbass ideas"_

"Y-Yes Seimei-san" I suddenly felt a twinge of fear upon realizing I just stuttered but thankfully Seimei had already hung up. I let out a held in sigh and turned the car on. Before I could even pull out of the driveway however, I heard a knock on my window.

"Sou-chan!" Kio called out.

With a surprised look on my face, I rolled the window down.

"What is it Kio?"

"I was just thinking…w-will you go if I go to some of the meetings with you would you go?" He asked nervously.

"I'm still thinking about it Kio, just give me some time"

"Alright but…what are you afraid of besides Seimei if you go?"

"Well…I guess I'm just worried about what will happen like if it'll work or not…whether this guy is for real just not using me to get his PhD or something. I'm afraid that even with his help nothing will change or that he's lying to me." I confessed. It was true though I was afraid of those things.

"Why would he do that?"

"There are some pretty screwed up people in this world Kio. The sick bastards that just…enjoy other people's pain for some reason. I know that more than anyone…" I said without thinking. "I mean uh p-people are just weird like that"

Kio tried to keep back his anger and sadness from showing but I could read his face better than anyone.

"…Please go" he whispered softly. The look of pleading shone brightly through his gray eyes even through his big glasses.

"G-good-bye Kio" I managed to say while pulling my eyes away.

"Wait Soubi! Promise me you'll have a decision by the end of the week!" He called out as I slowly backed out.

"I-I will, promise!" I called back out of the window.

I could still make out the look of pleading in his eyes even in my rearview mirror as I drove away. Now on the road back 'home', I thought about what Kio had said.

"_Maybe I should do it…"_

The familiar looking road and houses soon began to capture my eyes as I got closer and closer to my house. As I pulled into the driveway I quickly glanced at the little automatic clock on the dashboard.

**10:15**

Quickly pulling out my phone, I double checked that clock to see if the time was really what it was.

It was still 10:15 now 10:16.

"_It's 10:16!!! Oh no Seimei said that I had to be back by 10:00! Shit I am such an idiot!!" _I thought in a rush as I hopped out of my car and ran up the few steps leading to the door. My breath was coming out in short puffs as anxiety set in. I can't even properly focus on simply putting the keys in the lock! When they fell, I knew I had been caught.

"_He'll know I didn't head straight home after we hung up! Oh no…"_

The door opened with a creak.

I was still kneeling down to pick up my keys but I already knew who it was.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled.

I held back the scared whimper that was sure to come from the sudden question.

"I-I dropped my keys" I answered back silently cursing myself for stuttering again.

"What did I say about stuttering you idiot! Get your damn keys already and get inside" he barked out.

"Yes Seimei-san" With that I picked up the fallen keys and walked inside. He shut the door and I could practically feel the pain he was going to cause me.

"Bedroom. Now" He commanded. He even shoved me when I was I was a little hesitant to start walking. As I walked to the room of where so much hurt occurred I hung onto one thought.

"_Kio I will go to the doctor…just protect me from this please…save me_ _anyone please…"_

The night of hell began soon after.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished chapter 2! You have no idea how stressed i've been lately with all of the crap in my school and in my life...Thank whatever god is up or down there for the weekends! So this chapter is pretty much the exact opposite of what i wrote and im debating on whether posting the other version of this one as a bonus chapter thingy or just leaving it like this. I'll think about it, comment or send me a message on your opinions. I did think I did okay with this version though and I hope all of you beautiful people like it! Even if you don't review anyway and for the people that did I will give you a cookie! Alright now on with the story!]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters, do you honestly think I'd be on fanfiction right now?  
**

Chapter 2: Bloody Sheets and Ranting Blonde's

"_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-" _The alarm clock's annoying tone was cut short by Soubi's hand hitting the snore button.

"Ugghh….morning already?" I muttered sleepily. With some reluctance I tried to sit up only to fall back down on the bed. A certain area of mine was hurting like hell. Seimei had practically killed me last night, but I guessed I deserved it. I didn't get back home on time so this was what I get. Simple right? More hesitantly this time, I scooted myself slowly to the edge of the bed and carefully swung my legs over on the floor so I could stand. The pain still shot through my body as I stood straight up but I ignored it as best as I could. Moaning with pain, I headed to the door of the room but then I noticed the bed.

The one white sheets now had spots of blood all over them.

My blood.

I held back a sob and slowly turned to the mirror behind me. Who was that person staring back at me? Surely that look of utter despair and pain wasn't in my eyes…Right? And why was that person so pale…so weak looking? That can't be me…It can't.

"_I don't pay that much attention to my physical appearance but how could I miss this? When did I first start looking this horrible? Does Kio notice? Will that doctor notice? Will…"_ A million questions started popping my head as I just stood there staring at myself. At this weak, empty, disgusting excuse of me. What am I going to do? Then I remembered that there is a place to go to. I picked my phone up from the dresser and dialed Kio's number.

I think it's time for me to change now.

"_**Are you serious?**__" _Kio practically yelled back at me. I had just told him that I wanted to go through with the doctor idea and his reaction told me that he was more than happy at the news.

"No I'm kidding Kio. Of course I'm serious!" I said back sarcastically.

"_Stop joking around! So when did you decide to go through with this? And what made you?"_ He asked.

With those questions I took a long breath of my cigarette before replying. I don't think he'll like this response as much as the others.

"Well I decided just this morning and as to what caused it I guess I just started to really look at myself and my surroundings and…make a decision. I just couldn't take living with myself knowing that I was becoming farther and farther distanced from everything around me. It's such a horrible feeling…" I answered with the push of tears trying to escape my eyes.

"_I'm sure it is…I wish I could've been there for you Soubi, I really do…" _Kio said sadly with a bit of anger evident in his voice.

"Don't get all worked up over it Kio. You were always there for me even if you didn't know it! You're here for me now right?" I said. Why would he think that he wasn't there for me? Hell he was the only out there who actually gave a shit about me! I remember when I told my parents about this whole situation and they said that it was my fault for being a faggot in the first place. [**a/n: I'd just like to say that I hate that word with all of my heart and if I always get extremely pissed at my dad when he says that. I also hate typing it but I had to DX sorry for interrupting!]**

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone before Kio finally answered. "_I guess…Hey sorry if I'm prying too much in this but what exactly happened this morning?" _ He asked with a curious tone.

"Well I umm…I woke up this morning surrounded with sheets that had my blood on them and when I looked in the mirror I-I didn't even recognize myself. It was like I had never seen myself before and I didn't like what I saw…I-I hated how I looked and I guess that shock helped make my decision." I answered while trying to hide the pain from my voice. I took a long breath of my cigarette again while waiting for Kio's response. It took quite a bit of time. I had finished my cigarette and was about to start another when Kio's whispered response stopped me.

"…_I think we should go to the doctor's today."_ Kio said slowly. Even though his voice was so low I could definitely hear the anger and hatred with each word. I also knew that there wouldn't be any room for complaining or rescheduling.

"T-Today? Alright, that sounds good. Do you want me to pick you up or d-"

"_I'll pick you up in a couple minutes."_ Kio then hung up and I started to feel a little scared for my friend. Normally he was a funny easy-going guy that made jokes often. Even his serious side was a little light and his very presence seemed to make people happy but whenever he got really really angry, things didn't turn out good for the people he was angry at. They usually turned up in a hospital somewhere with a concussion and then woke up a few months later mumbling things about not trusting anyone anymore. Kio always said that they deserved it, which they did but it was still a bit disturbing to hear about on the news.

Putting the still unlit cigarette down and getting up off the couch, I headed back to my room to get my jacket and other things before Kio got here. A few minutes later the sound of knocking caught my attention. I quickly looked through the peephole to see Kio standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. I opened the door and invited my frustrated friend inside.

"Hey Kio, have a seat. I'm almost done getting ready." He walked over to the couch and sat with the same posture and facial expression as before. I merely sighed and went back to my room to finish my hair. After a couple minutes of brushing, tying, and gelling, I was done.

"Alright Kio, I'm done. What time does this-" I stopped myself as I fully registered what I was looking at. Kio was still on the couch but he was holding one of the sheets that was being washed of the blood from the bed. His head was bent and I could make out tears running down his face. The sheet itself was still wet and was dripping slightly on the floor. The blood was mostly washed out but faint red blotches were still there.

The sight was absolutely heart-breaking. I walked over to my weeping friend and silently put my arms around him in a hug. We stayed like this for about half an hour before Kio stirred beneath me. I took my arms away from him and waited for him to speak.

"I-I didn't mean to-to take out the sheets…its just I heard the machine going and I-I don't really know why but I took them out and started crying…Your blood Soubi…y-your blood! That bastard made you bleed!" Kio yelled. The sheet that he was previously holding gently was now being shredded to pieces as Kio's anger was being unleashed. Since I didn't want to end up like the sheet I just remained seated and stared on. When the sheet was nothing more than a pile of fabric and Kio was back to himself, I spoke up.

"I really liked those sheets…Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Doing better…" He responded with a chuckle at the mention of the poor sheets.

"Okay then do you mind explaining the sudden mood swings?" I asked again.

"Well…you know me by now that if I don't let out my anger then it bottles inside me until I attack anything that has a pulse. I was almost that angry but then I realized in the back of mind that you were right there and I didn't want to hurt you so I destroyed your sheets instead and pictured it was Seimei…And when I decided that enough was enough, I started to think more rationally and sat back down." He explained in a bit of a rush.

"Alright then…now here's the dumb but necessary question: why were you so mad?" I asked while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Wow that was a dumb question…Soubi, I'm mad because of what you said about waking up with your blood surrounding you on the sheets and then about looking in the mirror and hating yourself. It just made me so mad because everything is all his fault! Everything! You hating yourself, the blood, us even going to this doctor in the first place! He is to blame for everything bad that has happened to you! You can't even argue that your parents share the blame because he basically made you gay after all of that flirting and then forcing himself on you that one time! Do you remember that? He's taken advantage of you from the start and I only found out after **2 years** of that pain! 2 Years! And I'm so stupid for not even noticing everything that was happening in those 2 goddamn years! I **Hate** him and every single thing he has done to you and your life would've been so much better if you had never met that disgusting selfish son of a bitch!" Kio yelled now fully standing.

Words couldn't describe how shocked I was. I had never, in all my years of knowing Kio, seen him this angry. I could practically feel the fury and hatred coming off of him.

After a few minutes of merely staring at my irritated friend, I thought it was time to say something.

"Umm…Kio?"

"_How original…" _I thought sarcastically.

He turned his eyes to me for the first time since his rant. The fire in them was enough to scare a person to death but I guess I was used to his crazy emotions by now.

"…What is it Soubi?" He asked after calming down a bit.

"Just…sit down for a little bit, okay?" I asked. Again, my creativity is outstanding…

Kio slowly sat down and put his face in his hands. He let out a sigh of supposed frustration and shook his head back and forth slowly.

"I-I'm sorry about that Soubi…I-I can't even explain what that was, I'm sorry…" He apologized with his face still in his hand.

"It's okay, you were just answering my question…" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I slowly put my hand on his back and rubbed it a little before pulling Kio's head out of his hands.

"Hey, it really is okay. You just had to let out your anger and now was a pretty good time, right?" I said trying to convince him that it really was okay.

"I guess…OH CRAP! WE'RE LATE FOR THE APPOINTMENT!" Kio yelled suddenly.

"What? Wait, how do you know?" I asked frantically.

"THE CLOCK IS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! HURRY HURRY! Oh my god, if we're late for this thing who knows when we'll be able to get another! Stop being so slow Soubi!" Kio yelled again while pulling on my hand and then racing to his car.

"K-Kio! Slow down! Oww! My foot, dammit Ki-OWW! Why did you hit me?" As I was being dragged to his car, a lot of things seemed to happen at once. First I hit my foot on the end of the coffee table in the house then Kio hit me on my head since I was complaining. Now the seat belt just hit my shoulder when Kio shut the door.

"Shut up! We are now 3 minutes late!" Kio shouted while climbing into his seat, buckling his seat belt, then racing out of the driveway in one fluid motion. In just a few minutes we were already on the street of the doctor's. Thank whatever god is protecting for some reason that the police officers are so useless or we would in jail right now.

"We're here! Get out get out HURRY!" Kio yelled while racing to the buildings front door.

I half ran half limped after him and finally caught up with him as the elevator doors opened. Before I even got the chance to catch my breath, I was pushed through with Kio close behind.

As the doors slowly shut behind us, I collapsed on the floor.

"Get up! We're almost there!" Kio nagged while pulling on my arm.

I mustered up all of strength to give him one of my rare but powerful death glares. That shut him up.

After a few seconds of silence, a ping went off signaling we were there.

The doors slowly opened to reveal a short hall way with a door at the end that said (in fancy letters I might add)

'_Jizabel Disraeli-sensei_

_Medical Doctor_

_Abusive Relationship Therapist_

_Appointments can be made inside'_

Before I could even comment on anything, Kio dragged me once again to the office. The door opened to reveal a plain looking office with a desk off to the side. Sitting at the desk was a middle aged looking woman with light brown hair pulled back in a bun. A small pair of glasses were perched on her nose as she stared with a frown at the computer in front of her until she noticed the people who had just arrived. Her face immediately brightened and she smiled while standing up and walking over to us.

"Hello! Welcome to Disraeli-sensei's office! I am Nanako but you can call me Nana-chan, that's what everyone calls me. Do you two have an appointment? I'm sorry but couples aren't allowed together while in session." She stated firmly but kindly. So far she seemed very nice and a little talkative. Looks like Kio going to have a new friend.

"No we're not a couple but I am here for an appointment. We're a little late…" I ignored the scoff Kio made as she went back to her computer.

"Let's see…Are you Soubi Agatsuma-san?" She asked while looking back over at me.

"Yes, that's me." I answered while moving over to the waiting area.

"Oh, well Disraeli-sensei is ready to see you right now! Follow me please!" She commanded with a smile. With one last look and a small wave to Kio, I followed the one called Nana-chan to the doctor that would hopefully help me be the person Kio and I have been waiting for.

**Thanks for reading! If you spotted any mistakes im sorry and if a nice and kind beta would like to help me out that would be wonderful! No? sad face...well please comment on this story. I ask you please tell me if I described Jizabel correctly and is Kio's rant was good. And just one last thing before you click that review button (cookies...) is Jizabel's name spelt Jizabel or Jezebel because I keep seeing it differently and its annoying me! Okay now click that button! I'll even point to it for you! oh wait theres no down arrow...oops...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: There's Always A First For Everything

The doctor's office seemed plainer looking than I imagined. Granted I had never been to the doctor's before but it just seemed…different in my head. For one thing the office was painted a boring, neutral white with pictures of random scenery on the walls. The examination chair was an odd shade of green with this uncomfortable looking paper on it. There was one thing that I hadn't been expecting though and that was the absolutely gorgeous looking doctor. I had never seen such a good-looking man before in my life. He had long almost floor length pale blond hair that was neatly pulled back into a pony tail. His skin was a little on the pale side but it had this sort of ethereal glow. His eyes were an enchanting violet that seemed to pull me in. His lips looked so incredibly soft and just plump enough. I don't know if it was the doctor or some type of gas to make you calm down for the doctor but I felt as if I was going to faint. How could one person be so utterly breathtaking? Don't get me wrong, Seimei is attractive and Kio's cute but not like this. In a part of my mind, I realized that I had stood there for about a couple of minutes just staring at him but I didn't care. I was content with standing there for the rest of my life as long as I could look at him some more. However, something finally clicked in my head that staring at someone wasn't exactly the best way to make a first impression. I even think someone was calling my name…  
"…Agatsuma-san? Agatsuma-san? Are you okay?" Nanako's voice finally broke through my trance and I realized the current situation I was in once again. Well first of all I had ended up in a chair – that was news to me – and also the doctor, Nanako, and even Kio were looking at me with mixtures of concern and confusion on all of their faces. The doctor seemed to have some other emotion his face, was it…amusement?  
"U-uh…oh! Sorry, I think I spaced out for a little bit, sorry about that! Umm l-let's get on with…with the uh examination, alright?" I stuttered out while nervously getting out of the chair and moving to the other one designated for the patients.

"Are you sure you're all right Soubi? When you were spaced out, you kept staring at the doctor… It was weird and I think you had, like, a total black-out 'cause you started drooling a little…" Kio commented as he started walking back out with Nanako in front of him. "Anyway, I hope you're okay now, see you in an hour or so!" With that the two shut the door behind them which left Disraeli-sensei and me alone.

"Well, that was interesting. Care to talk about what just happened before we begin?" He asked with a smile. God his voice was perfect and I thought his face was beautiful enough as is but that smile made it 100 times better. I couldn't even fight the blush creeping into my cheek, he was just so…is there another word for completely perfect?

"No I'm fine now. I was just…reacting to something I saw when I came in the room, that's all" I managed to say confidently. How did that happen?

"Hmm, do you mind sharing just what it was that you were reacting to?" He asked in that melodic voice of his. Wait, was that a smirk on his lips?

"Uhh…it was this p-picture behind you. It's very nice…" I said while averting my eyes to said picture.

"Thanks, Nanako picked them all out. She wants to re-do everything all over again though" He chuckled to himself. "She's always changing things…"

"_Is there a relationship between those two."_ I thought to myself as I studied his face.

"Well with that, let's begin the examination!" He said after a few seconds.

"Now I'm going to leave the room and you need to undress and put this robe on so it will be easier for me to check you, okay?" He asked while setting this papery looking robe on the chair next to me.

"S-sure, sounds good" I said nervously.

"Alright, I'll be back in about 5 minutes." He said and then left with a small smile and wave.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the robe so I would have enough time to organize everything. I folded my clothes into a neat pile on the chair and quickly fixed my hair in the small mirror above the sink. The second I sat down, a knock came from the other side of the door signaling Disraeli-sensei's presence.

"Come in!" I called out. The door opened to reveal him in all of his glory.

"The robe looks good on you" He joked while sitting in the chair he used before.

"T-thanks" I replied while nervously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"No problem. Okay, are you ready for your check-up?" He asked while putting on rubber gloves. Rubber gloves?

"U-umm…well I've never been to the doctor's before so…can you tell me what exactly happens?" I asked timidly.

"Sure, we'll first I'm going to ask you some questions about your overall health like whether or not you have asthma or anything _else_" He looked me in the eyes with that. Could he be referring to my abuse? "Then I examine you by checking your blood pressure, height and weight, vision, and finally I ask you more in-depth questions about your situation. Like if you have any bruising or more serious injuries. I promise it will be fine and by the end of the day we will have become a lot closer. Okay?"

I looked down at my hands as I processed what he just said. It sounded safe but what did he mean by 'we will become closer by the end of the day'? He wasn't going to see _anything_, right?

"…Alright, let's start" I said reluctantly.

'_Might as well get this over with…'_

He got up from his chair and walked the short distance over to me. He still wore that small, gentle smile which made me feel like little electric currents were running all across my body.

He first checked my ears and eyes with this half-flashlight half-magnifying glass, then he asked me a supposed check-up question.

"So do you have any respiratory problems? Asthma? Bronchitis? Do you smoke?" He asked the questions while feeling the sides and front of my neck.

"Well I do smoke, I have for about 5 years and I don't know about that other stuff…"

"I see, I strongly recommend that you quit smoking, it's so horrible for your health and could give you this disease called lung cancer which can kill you. I'll check later if you have any of the other problems that I asked about, now open your mouth and say 'ahh'" He commanded with a flat wooden stick in his hand.

With a confused look on my face, I obeyed his odd command and opened my mouth.

"Ahhhh" I moaned and he laid the stick thing on my tongue and pressed down. He also took out a small flashlight and shone it in my mouth. I wonder what he was looking at?

"Ok you can close your mouth now" He said with another small grin on his face.

"So what was that for?" I asked as he went back over to the counter where all of his materials and such were.

"That was to check your tonsils and the condition your throat is in. Besides the obvious damage smoking has done to your throat, there's nothing too dangerous looking back there. I still recommend that you quit smoking…" He said with a hint of disappointment and for some reason it made me feel really guilty inside. "Alright, almost done. Now just sit up straight and take a deep breath…good job now out. In…and out. In…and out. Last time, in…and out." He moved this weird rubber thing with a cold metal disc at the end over my back and chest. I guess it was to check my lungs some more but it was so damn cold! I can't deny the fact that just having his hands there made it a little bearable.

"Alright come over here now and step on this scale so I can check your weight, have you ever used a scale before?" He asked while I got up and stood on this weird T shaped scale.

"Not one like this, I'm pretty sure I've used the smaller version" I answered while he moved these sliding tools over the many numbers.

"This is the same thing just the…more complicated version of it." At this he smiled another one of his now trademark smiles. "Ok now turn around so I can check your height."

I did as he said and I felt a slight shudder through the scale. When he told me that I could step off, I noticed a type of measuring stick being shoved back into the scale.

"Your weight is average for your age and your height is a little above it but that's fine. The last thing I have to check is your blood pressure and then we can move on with the appointment" He stated while writing some things on a piece of paper.

"Alright" I said. This went by really fast, and here I thought it would take hours.

Jizabel took out a large armband looking device with a spring coiled tube connected to it. He wrapped it around my upper arm and then started squeezing this rounded pump. After a few seconds my arm started feeling really tight as he pumped more.

"Ouch…" I mumbled to myself but I guess he heard as he then chuckled quietly.

As my arm finally started to throb uncomfortably, the pressure gradually went down. He then pulled out the rubber tube with the cold, metal disk and placed it on the crook of my arm for about 30 seconds. He didn't say anything while he was doing that, he just stared at the clock behind me as I felt the blood rush through my veins.

When he removed the device, he wrote on that paper again before finally turning to me.

"Your blood pressure is surprisingly good despite your smoking habit." He said while looking me in the eye. "And sorry about that pain, as you just experienced, it goes away soon."

He then stood up with his papers in hand and the rubber thing round his slim neck.

"And since that was the last thing I had to check, we're done! That wasn't so bad right?" Jizabel asked with a grin.

"I-It actually wasn't that bad…" I said after thinking over my response and in all honesty, the check-up was fine. Everything went smoothly and I got to see his beautiful smile multiple times throughout the entire thing.

"Great! Well now you can change back into your own clothes – just leave the robe on the chair – and then meet me in the other room down the hall. It's the door that says 'Therapy Room' on the sign, okay?" He instructed while moving to the door.

"Alright, see you there!" I said with a smile. With that he left the room leaving me to follow out his orders.

-Jizabel's POV-

I closed the door behind me with my patient's last comment and walked over to the Therapy Room. As I lowered myself onto the leather desk chair designated for me my thoughts roamed over to my new patient, Soubi. When he first entered my office, I had to admit he was a very attractive man. His sandy blond hair almost put my own hair's length to shame. His violet eyes framed by those slim glasses made them extremely captivating as he was staring at me for the first time. It was like I was being hypnotized even though I could tell he felt the same way…or at least I hoped he did. I felt like I was falling or even drowning in those endless violet orbs of beauty. No one before has made me feel like I was about to faint even though I was sitting down. He is just so utterly breath-taking…

Shaking myself mentally for thinking such absurd thoughts about my _patient_, I then brought my attention to the topic at hand which was the following therapy meeting with Soubi.

He reviewed his physical analysis quickly taking note about the bruises along his neck and back areas. Soubi didn't seem too shy about the fact that I saw them even when I noticed the bruises on his legs and arms. Other patients would usually shy away in situations like this but Soubi seemed perfectly calm.

'_He must have been waiting for help a long time…'_ I thought with a sigh. I placed the file on the desk next to me and placed my head in my hands while trying to think.

As I thought silently about how to go about this session, a soft knock sounded from the other side of my door.

"Come in!" I called out as I lifted my head up. Expecting Soubi to enter I stood and started my pre-rehearsed greeting for the beginning of the session.

"Take a seat over there and we-"

"It's just me Jizabel-niisan" Nanako greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Nana-chan, I thought it was Soubi-san. What do you need?" I asked with a slightly curious look.

"I just wanted to see how the check-up with Soubi-san went? I mean considering the whole passing out issue…" She stated nonchalantly.

"It went pretty well considering the fact that he's never been to the doctor's before. I loved how he kept questioning whatever I was doing. When I took my stethoscope out, he looked at it like it was an alien. Hilarious!" I chuckled at the memory of his face.

I could hear Nanako laughing slightly at her rest on the edge of the patient dedicated couch.

"Ah, well besides that, everything went smoothly but one downside is that he's a smoker. Has been for 5 years. I wonder if it's related to his abuse…" I said while shaking my head slightly.

"I'm sure it's quite possible but I'll leave the specific's to you during your special therapy time." Nanako joked with a playful smile.

"Yes that's what it's called Nana-chan…" I said with a smile to match her's. "Hey Nana-chan, have you heard from Katsutoshi-san recently?"

Nanako's face darkened slightly at the mention of _his_ name.

"N-No…I haven't…Thank god, right?" Nanako joked darkly.

"Yes…well you know I'm always here for you right?" I said with a sincere and honest expression on my face.

"Y-Yeah, I know. You're like my big brother, of course you'll always be there for me…Well I'm going to back to my desk now, that Kio-san is really nice." She said with a wink.

"Watch yourself Nana-chan, he looked a little weird to me…" I said with mock concern on my face.

"Don't work Nii-san, I'll get you if anything weird happens. Have a good session!" Nanako said cheerily and then she left soon after.

I sank back into my chair and not long after I started to worry about Soubi, another knock sounded from the door.

"Come in!" I called out.

Soubi entered after I called for him to enter.

"Sorry I took so long, Kio stopped me before I took two steps out of the office. He's so anxious about this whole thing…" He said apologetically.

"That's fine, I got a little caught up as well. It seems we both have very noisy friends." I smiled a little of the previous chat with Nanako.

"Alright, let's get started."

"S-Sure!" He said with the same tone that he used when the first stage of examination began.

'_Alright, let the mind probing begin'_ The two thought simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 and I don't really know how to react to this...This story seems pretty hard to write for some reason but I like challenges so I won't give it up! Now, enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer: I only claim my plot and Nanako  
**

Chapter 4 Deadly Reminders

_Soubi's POV_

I crossed the short distance of the room to the black leather couch and took a seat. Jizabel sat across from me in a black leather desk chair as well. Looks like I know what to get him next time I go to IKEA.

"So let's start off with a few introductory questions. What's your relationship like with your parents?" He asked while readying his pen and note pad.

"I only have a dad, no mom" I answered simply.

"_Please don't ask about him…"_

He wrote down something on the paper before looking back up at me.

"Oh? What happened to your mother?" He asked.

"I never met her. I don't even know her name." I answered, this time letting a little sadness creep into my response. I was still glad he didn't ask about father though, if he did I'm not sure how I would react…

"That's unfortunate. Did your father not like talking about her?" He placed his hands underneath his chin as he stared at me with a slight frown. I couldn't tell if he was just pretending to care or not but I didn't feel anything negative about him so far…

"I'm not sure, he…he just let it go. He only said that she left and to not ask about it anymore" I answered not entirely truthfully. I'll tell him another time, when we both get to know each other more.

"I sort of know how you feel. My sisters left home when I was very young so I only heard about them from my mother. I never did find out what happened to them though…Sorry, I didn't mean to share anything like that." He confessed with a far-off look in his eyes.

"It's fine, we both need to know more about one another if this is going to work right?" I asked matter-of-factly.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Well, while we're on the topic of siblings, do you have a brother or a sister?" He asked after writing down what I said previously.

"No, I don't have any siblings but Kio is like a brother to me." I confessed.

"Really? How so?" He asked.

"Well I've known him since elementary school in the 2nd grade. We met during art class and we seemed to hit it off after we squirted paint on everyone. We got in a lot of trouble but we had fun doing it…" I said. I chuckled lightly at the memory of that fateful day.

Jizabel seemed to find it funny too as he laughed while writing some more notes. I wonder what he's writing exactly.

"That's very funny, are there any other memories you want to share about you two? I have a feeling they'll also be very amusing."

"You're right, he and I pulled a bunch of pranks throughout middle and high school. The teachers were definitely happy at our graduation." I smirked when I remembered the principal giving us both the death glare as he gave us our diplomas. This of course only got me thinking about all of the things that we did that earned said behavior from every staff member at our high school. Well he did say he wanted to hear them…

"One time we spray painted our history teacher's car windows neon pink after she complained about her boyfriend breaking up with her during class. She seemed even angrier the next day, it was hysterical. There was this other time when we trashed our homeroom with paint that we stole from the art room after our art teacher told us we needed to think of a big idea for a project. When we showed him, he gave us an A after we served our detention. We threw flour all over the Home Ec classroom at the end of our sophomore year too, classic. This one time, in middle school, we tore apart the cheerleaders pom-poms and taped them all over the walls after one of the cheerleaders rejected Kio for homecoming. They never found out who did it, not even the janitor found out and I'm pretty sure he saw us. I miss those times…" I snapped out of my little trance only to find Jizabel looking at me with a type of amused frown, if there was such a thing.

"Uh, sorry about that. Maybe that was a little too much…" I admitted timidly.

His expression changed back to its usual calm demeanor when I started speaking. "Oh sorry, It's just…those pranks sound so familiar…What high school did you go to?" He asked, the frown back on his face.

"Um…Seven Moons Academy. I was the class of '07" I answered. Does he think we went to the same school?

"No way! I went to the same school as you!" He exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

I stared in shock at his happy expression. "Really? What class were you?"

"Class of '03, I was a senior when you were a freshman, that's so interesting!" He said in awe.

I was thinking the same thing until another thought hit me. "Wait, if you were a senior then how did you find out about my pranks when I was a sophomore?" I asked.

"I volunteered at Seven Moons, while I was still a student, with the Guidance department. It was a part of my training in order to qualify for the college I wanted to go to. I only had to stay for one school year, but I wanted to do more. To me it didn't feel like I had gotten enough experience so I stayed for about a year and a half longer before I left and during that time, I saw most of the pranks you and Kio pulled. They were funny every time" He explained.

"Thanks, they were all Kio's ideas but they were too fun for me to pass up. I'm surprised I never ran into you though…" I mused curiously.

"Did you ever visit the guidance counselor's office?" He asked, the note pad now forgotten.

"Only when I had to. I usually stayed away from that place, it annoyed me." I confessed. "All they did was spout useless knowledge about how nothing good was to going to come out of my behavior but I didn't care. As long as I did something that made me happy, who gives a crap?"

Only after I saw the partially uncomfortable expression on Jizabel's face did I realize what I just said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I wasn't even thinking about what I said! Sorry…" I apologized.

His reaction was unexpected to say the least. He stood up from his chair and walked over to me, an unreadable expression on his face this time. He put his hand on my shoulder and brought his head down to my eye level.

"Did you really think that?" He asked sadly.

"Um…yes, I did. I didn't really…think that they…really cared about what I wanted, only what would make the school look good. Are you okay?" I asked uncertainly. He pulled away and walked back to his desk, that same unreadable mask covering his face.

"Soubi-san, it's not that they don't care about you or that the school matters more than you, most teachers honestly want to help you. Sometimes, this means listening to their opinion even if you don't think they care. A second opinion is always good" He said sorrowfully. Or…was that pity? No one pities Soubi Agatsuma. No one.

I put on my best sneer and looked him right back into his eyes.

"Look, I don't need your pity for the stuff I did in high school. I know that those stupid counselors didn't care about what I wanted to do with my life at all. They must've tricked you good for you to believe a single word of their bullshit. Let's just forget about high school and move on the next fucking question so we can be done. Any _opinions_ to go along with that doctor?" I snarled in a low, dangerous tone. I don't care if I just ruined any progress that we achieved so far. This stupid doctor doesn't even know what he's talking about! He wasn't there when the guidance counselors kept telling me I would fail and that they were going to send me to another school if I didn't stop what I was doing. No one was there. Except…him.

I pushed the thought from my head and met the gaze of Jizabel once again except this time his eyes were focused on the note pad once again. I want to tear that bloody note pad up.

When he returned his attention to me, I only saw a trace of his previous emotions flicker through his eyes.

"Alright, I think we're done for today. I usually like to stop once signs of anger show up during the first session. It's just how I work. See Nanako before you leave if you'd like to set up another appointment, okay? I hope to see you again Soubi-san." He said earnestly. How could he be so calm after what I said? Maybe all that patience came with the degree.

I left silently and walked to the front desk where Kio was still waiting. He and Nanako were chatting about some random topic before I interrupted and asked for another appointment and she set it to be one week from now at the same time. Once Kio and I left the office, he bombarded me with questions and once he realized that I wasn't answering anything, he provided me with a full description of everything he and Nanako had talked about. I half listened and nodded every now and then whenever he asked me a yes or no question. I didn't really fell like talking after my outburst with Jizabel. He was only trying to explain something to me and I completely freaked out. I would be pissed if I were him.

"Soubi!" Kio yelled for what might've been the thousandth time. I turned my head towards him and took notice of the fact that we were standing next to the car. When did we get here...?

"Yes?" I responded.

"What's wrong with you? You're so out of it, did something happen during the therapy session?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

I stood there in silence and looked down at my feet as I tried to think of the best way to tell him. However, in all the years I've known Kio, he was never one for delayed responses.

"Let's go get some coffee first, okay?" He offered kindly. I nodded my head and got on the passenger side of the car. We then drove to the nearest coffee shop and I told him all about what happened over a cup of hazelnut coffee with cream and two sugars.

_Jizabel's POV_

When Soubi's dulled footsteps echoed off into nothing, I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. That was definitely not the right way to conduct a therapy session, especially if it was a patients first. What had I said wrong? Was it the whole high school thing? I should've known not to give such a biased opinion on something that serious. I set the notebook I was writing in to the side without a second glance, knowing full well that those notes were of no use to me anymore. It would be a miracle if Soubi came back. It's a shame, I actually wanted to know a lot more about him and about what exactly those guidance counselors said to him to give him that mind-set.

A sudden knocking brought me back to my senses and before I could even reply, Nanako was inside the room.

"Come in." I called out sarcastically. Nanako smiled but then frowned once she took in my sure to be tired expression.

"You look like you just aged ten years and it's only been an hour! What happened?" She exclaimed.

I sighed once again and raised my head from its previous position on my hands.

"It was very…interesting. Very interesting indeed. Did he make another appointment?" I asked, hopefully changing the subject.

Nanako gave me a strange look before replying. "Yes, he scheduled another one for same time next week."

"Really? I didn't think he'd want to come back…" I said with an honest expression of surprise on my face. If he wanted to come back, maybe I hadn't screwed up all the way, right?

"Why not? Care to tell me anything?" Nanako asked with a begging look in her eyes.

I smirked slightly at her obvious curiosity before shaking my head. "You know that my therapy sessions are between only me and the patient Nana-chan."

"I know but…could you give me a hint?" She tried again. She'll never learn…

"Nope, not even a hint. Why don't you ask your new friend?" I teased. I hadn't meant to reveal my noticing of how the two were sneaking subtle glances at each other when they came to check on Soubi.

"Who? Soubi's friend Kio? Oh please, it's not even like that and I doubt it ever will be!" Nanako huffed, though her cheeks turned red all the same.

"Whatever, none of my business right?" I said nonchalantly, my smirk growing larger by the second.

"Right! Now wipe that smirk off your stupid face and get your jacket! Soubi was your last appointment of the day and I want to eat some of those muffins you got from the bakery, got it?" She demanded. I chuckled and lifted my hands up in mock surrender.

"Yes boss, I'll be right out." I said jokingly.

_~Jizabel's House~_

"Mmm…these are so amazingly good. Why won't you tell me where you get these from?" Nanako yelled from across the small coffee table in my dining room.

"It's fun to see you get so worked up over simple muffins." I said back.

"You're such a sadist Jizabel!" She yelled again. I laughed and grabbed a muffin for my own. We sat there making small talk until Nanako brought up Soubi once again.

"So, I know you can't tell me a lot of things about the therapy session and the whole check-up but…can you at least tell me what kind of state he's in?" She tried once again. I sighed at the realization that she probably would never stop asking about him. Damn curiosity…

"Okay...well I can tell you that his physical condition is very bad and he mostly has old scars and signs of abuse. And during the therapy session, things got really bad once I brought up the subject of high school." I said. I hope I hadn't said too much.

"Oh really? Which high school did he go to?" Nanako asked with a frown.

"The same one that I went to, isn't that strange? Although it was when I was training with the guidance department so I never really saw him" I added in.

"Wow, what a coincidence. Can you tell me what made him act that way about high school?" She asked curiously.

"No, I don't feel comfortable telling you that much but I definitely screwed this up. I'm still so surprised that he made another appointment…" I mumbled into my half-eaten muffin. "I can only imagine how the next session will go."

"Well, I'm always here for you when you completely screw up everything so that's good right?" Nanako said will with a false encouragement.

"Yes, you are definitely my source of sanity Nana-chan" I said, playing along.

She laughed and leaned over the table to steal my muffin but before she did, she looked me in the eyes with a type of compassion only we have for each other.

"I'm serious, I'll always be here for you Jizabel" She said.

I returned the look and allowed a smile to cross my face for my 'sister'.

"I know"

She smiled back at me before taking my muffin and eating it in a few seconds.

"Ya gotta tell meh where ya get these m'ffins!" She managed to mumble out.

_Soubi's POV_

After the coffee and talking about the session, Kio and I went back to my place and he fell asleep on the couch while we were watching Batman: The Dark Knight for the 5th time. I couldn't blame him though, the movie was freaking two and a half hours long, but we both love it more and more each time. I turned the TV off once the credits started running and made sure Kio was in a comfortable position with the blanket over him before heading into my own room.

Today had been very interesting what with the whole therapy session with Jizabel and even talking with Kio about it all. Although, talking with Kio had been very helpful to his murderous mood towards the doctor. Kio just had this way of calming him…there must be something in those lollipops that he always has. That must be it.

I took off my shirt and changed into my pajama pants before finally slipping beneath the soft sheets. Just as I was about to be fully immersed in a dreamless sleep, my phone went off from its spot on the nightstand next to me. Not wanting the ringer to wake up Kio, I quickly (or as quickly as a 3/4 asleep person could move) grabbed it and answered before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered somewhat grumpily.

"_Wake up. Honestly, do you even have a little bit of manners?" _The instantly recognizable voice asked harshly from the other line.

"O-Oh, sorry Seimei!" Shit I stuttered again. "Is there something you need?"

"_Didn't I say to stop that goddamn stuttering? You are so worthless. Anyways, I do need something. Or rather, need to know something. What did you do today?"_ He asked coldly over the phone.

I gulped nervously and decided mentally to try and keep out as much truth as possible.

"Well I went to get some coffee with Kio today and I ran into a friend from high school. We talked a little before he left then Kio and I came back here to watch a movie." I said. Not a lie per say, just a different twist on the truth.

"_What did you do before you went to get coffee with Kio?"_ He asked in the same tone as before.

"I cleaned up around the house." I answered. At least this was completely true.

"_I will find out if you are lying, you know that right?" _He said in an indescribable tone.

"I am not lying to you at all Seimei." I said.

"_You better not be Soubi…Just remember to not do anything stupid while I'm away, I don't want my reputation ruined simply because of your idiocy."_ He told me in a flat voice.

"Yes. I know."

"_Good. Sei-!"_ The telltale click that signaled the calls end sounded soon after. I closed my phone and couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks for right before the call ended, I heard Ritsuka's sweet, innocent voice coming from the back ground calling out Seimei's name. No matter how much I tried to hate him, I just couldn't bring myself the person that Seimei used me to replace. I just couldn't…

**[A/N: Aww poor Soubi. Then again, my friends have called me a sadist... Well I hope you liked it and give me some feedback on everything you liked, disliked, the works (just no flames please!) Okay, see you next chapter!**


End file.
